Luna, Lunita, Lu
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Desde que nacemos obtenemos distintos nombres, no sólo el elegido por nuestros padres. Lily Luna Potter ha obtenido varios nombres en su vida, algunos malos, algunos hilarantes, pero sólo algunos han marcando su corazón.
1. Primera Viñeta: La hija de Harry Potter

_**Summary: **__Desde que nacemos obtenemos distintos nombres, no sólo el elegido por nuestros padres. Lily Luna Potter ha obtenido varios nombres en su vida, algunos malos, algunos hilarantes, pero sólo_ _algunos han marcando su corazón.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, sólo algunos personajes son creados por mí._

**Luna, Lunita, Lu**

**Primera viñeta  
**

**La hija de Harry Potter**

Siempre había sido lo mismo, toda su vida, y lo había dejado pasar una y otra vez, sin preocuparse más de la cuenta, pero en ese momento, cuando _él _la había llamado así, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, inundándola, y hundiendo por primera vez su corazón. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que alguien realmente la viera por sí misma, por ser Lily Luna Potter Weasley?

Cuando recién había llegado al mundo, cuando sus ojos se vieron cegados por primera vez bajo las luces de aquella blanca y reluciente sala de hospital, cuando sus pequeños pulmones estrenaron el primero de muchos alientos de vida.

_Las puertas de la sección de maternidad de San Mungo se encontraban cerradas, con seguridad en sus puertas. Fuera de ellas cerca de veinte perdonas se apiñaban contra ella para poder saber las nuevas noticias de espectáculo del mundo mágico. La red flú se había cerrado para visitantes, y sólo se encontraban disponibles las de emergencia. Inclusive, algunos pocos habían acampado fuera de la entrada de visitantes protegidos bajo hechizos de invisibilidad para esconderse de la vista de los muggles._

_En las primeras horas de la madrugada de ese 14 de diciembre, las editoriales de El Profeta, Corazón de Brujas, Magic Stars, y muchas otras se habían visto en arduo trabajo para tener en sus portadas la mejor foto del niño que sobrevivió una y otra vez._

_¿Cuál era la razón?_

_Ahhh sí, la hija de Harry Potter había nacido._

_¡La hija de Harry Potter!_

Cuando con ilusión de niña había entrado a Hogwarts.

_Una pequeña niña de nariz respingada, grandes ojos color chocolate de forma almendrada y largo cabello rojo sostenido en una coleta, miraba con emoción y sorpresa cada nuevo secreto que se presentaba frente a ella. No estaba nerviosa por la selección, ella sería una gryffindor, lo sentía en su corazón, pero aún así le dolía el estomago. Ella no creía que nadie se sentara tranquilamente frente a una multitud de estudiantes._

_A su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, se habían sentado juntas en el expreso de Hogwarts, y se habían llevado bastante bien. Su nombre era Damari Salvatore, de procedencia italiana, era la primera de su familia en asistir a Hogwarts, ya que sus antepasados habían sido educados en Beauxbatons. _

_-¡Potter, Lily!-._

_Miró a Damari, la cual le sonrió para darle ánimos. Caminó lentamente hasta frente sintiendo una ola de murmullos crecer tras de sí, como un zumbido de abejas en su máximo apogeo._

_-¡Dijo Lily Potter!-._

_-¡La hija de Harry Potter!-._

_Antes de que el sombrero le cegara su vista, vio una gran multitud de ojos curiosos, y incluso dedos apuntándola._

Sí, su familia estaba feliz, y para ellos siempre sería su Lily, su Lils, pero ese primer día ya había nacido con título, y no uno que le molestara, ya que su papá era un héroe, y no un héroe por haber derrotado a Voldemort, sino porque cada mañana cuando iba al trabajo, pasaba por su pieza y le daba un beso de despedida, porque jugaba con ella, porque la ayudaba a estudiar cuando lo necesitaba, pero lo más importante, el amor con que miraba a su madre todos los días, incluso cuando peleaban por nimiedades, ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la veía aparecer ante sus ojos. Brillo de estrellas. Así había llamado a esa mirada siendo pequeña y cuando creció la siguió llamando así con la certeza de que sólo las estrellas brillaban tanto, y que su padre tenía en sus ojos el brillo de una estrella que brillaba de día inclusive. Siempre había soñado encontrar una mirada con ese cariño dirigida hacia ella, pero sólo había encontrado burdas imitaciones.

Incluso en este momento, cuando se encuentra bajo la lluvia, caminando sola por las calles, con quince primaveras en su espalda, y cuando la había traicionado el que ella creía era su brillo de estrellas, no le molestaba ser una Potter, ser Lily Potter. Sólo esperaba encontrar algún día su brillo de estrellas, el que finalmente la viera como realmente era, y no por ser la hija de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de despecho y desolación. Siempre es difícil maniobrar junto al amor, pues uno acepta unas advertencias invisibles, que sólo logra conocer si se cumplen.

Un avión cruzó ruidosamente el cielo encapotado, sin duda buscando el aeropuerto más cercano, ya que la lluvia pronto empezaría con tambores y trompetas.

Viendo pasar ese avión, se definieron sus próximos años.

_**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**_

_Desde el baúl de Connie._

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Esta idea me viene rondando desde hace un par de días por mi loca cabecita, unida junto a otras que había pensado antes. Todavía estoy decidiendo si la dejo como one-shoot, o lo sigo, dependerá de ustedes ( :_

_Si esta historia siguiera como un long fic, tendría viñetas especiales de la vida de Lily. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Que estén muy bien._

_Bss_

_Connie_


	2. I capítulo

_**Summary: **__Desde que nacemos obtenemos distintos nombres, no sólo el elegido por nuestros padres. Lily Luna Potter ha obtenido varios nombres en su vida, algunos malos, algunos hilarantes, pero algunos han marcando su corazón. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, sólo algunos personajes son creados por mí._

**Luna, Lunita, Lu**

**I capítulo**

**2 años después  
**

_Paris, Francia. _

Último día del año escolar. Mañana empezarían las vacaciones.

El glorioso y elegante _Le château Beauxbatons _se alzaba frente a un gran campo de flores, donde hermosas y silenciosas haditas paseaban con su luz e curaban las flores enfermas. Fuentes de agua se encontraban repartidas por este lugar junto a bancos de mimbre. Todo esto invitaban a los alumnos a sentarse y disfrutar del plácido sol que iluminaba el día, quizás despidiéndolos hasta el próximo año.

En una de las fuentes más lejanas, bajo la sombra de un gran arce, se encontraba una chica de largo y liso pelo rojo y de facciones delicadas. Tenía piel pálida y con unas pocas pecas en las mejillas y la nariz respingada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero unas grandes pestañas dejaban sombras bajo ellos.

Daba la impresión de que estuviera en un lugar muy lejano, y así era. Pensando en un enmascarado de ojos color miel y pelo rubio. Pero sólo pensaba por pensar, o eso era lo que se decía. ¿Qué le importaba a ella quién fuera? No lo volvería a ver jamás, y si lo hiciera, nada pasaría entre ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar y pensar en su brillo de estrellas. Sólo envidiaba sanamente a quiénes lo poseían.

De pronto, un ruido de pasos acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, revelando dos orbes de color chocolate y destellos pardos. Un curioso color de ojos decían muchos. Una rara combinación. El color chocolate había opacado el color verde esmeralda de su padre, dejándole sólo destellos.

Levantó la mirada desganadamente, y con una elegancia digna de sus antepasados Potter. Lily ya no era una niña y pocas cosas le sorprendían. La esperanza y curiosidad la habían abandonado, quizás para nunca más volver. El tiempo la había vuelto fría, y se había envuelto en un manto de indiferencia. No por nada era llamada la _dame de glace _(dama de hielo).

Hacia ella se acercaba Antoinne, la única persona en Beauxbatons que contaba con un poco de su confianza y amistad, aunque era lo único que se había permitido. Tenía el pelo del color del caramelo, y unos ojos verdes capaces de quitar el aliento a cualquiera. La pureza en ellos era casi increíble, y eso fue lo que hizo que Lily se comportara con ella, ya que al principio había pensado que eran ojos de ángeles. Era de descendencia francesa, alemana, italiana e inglesa, y por eso tenía que saber hablar los cuatro idiomas para poder comunicarse con todos sus familiares. Lo bueno, es que la chica contaba con una gran inteligencia, y no se le hizo nada difícil aprenderlos. También era una chica muy dulce e inocente.

-Lila- le llamó suavemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado. -¿Ya has hecho tu baúl y maletas?

-Sí Antoè, no molestes – respondió Lily con voz aburrida.

Antoè se quedó mirando como atardecía lentamente y sol dejaba sus últimos rayos traspasar las montañas. Al final suspiró.

-Te echaré de menos, Lila- susurró con voz triste.- Eres una gran amiga.

Lily se quedó pensando en sus palabras. _Te echaré de menos… Eres una gran amiga. _Le agradaba que Antoinne la considerara una amiga, aunque nunca lo hubiera querido.

-No te preocupes Antoè, siempre podemos comunicarnos por lechuzas, además, ¿sabes qué?, te invito a mi casa este verano, y así conocerás a mi familia.- Lily realmente no sabía de adonde habían salido todas esas palabras, sólo sabía que Antoè era una de sus mejores amigas, y que acababa de descubrirlo.

Antoè saltó de emoción y se puso a chillar como una niña. Lily dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver su reacción.

-Lo pasaremos muy bien Lila- dijo Antoè sonriente- y seguiremos siendo amigas aunque hayamos salido de Beauxbatons. Ya lo verás-.

Lily negando suavemente con la cabeza, se levantó con su elegancia e hizo a Antoè pararse también.

-Está bien, Antoè. Ahora vamos adentro, está haciendo frío. Tenemos que dormir, pues mañana partiremos para siempre del palacio.

-Echaré de menos todo esto.- suspiró tristemente Antoinne.

-Yo también- respondió Lily.

Y no estaba mintiendo. No echaría para nada de menos a sus compañeros, ni a los profesores. Pero sí echaría de menos el hermoso _château de Beauxbatons, _con sus hermosos campos y fuentes, con sus hermosas haditas sonrientes.

_**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**_

_Al otro día…_

-Nos vemos Antoè, nos escribiremos, y te diré cuando puedes ir a Inglaterra.- se despidió Lily de la chica, dándole un abrazo.

-Au revoir Lila- la despidió Antoinne.

Lily le dio una última sonrisa y se subió a un carruaje llevado por caballos alados que la llevarían a su casa en Inglaterra. La llevaría a donde su familia. La llevaría al _pasado._

Suspiró pesadamente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que extrañaría demasiado la fortaleza en que se había convertido Le Château Beauxbatons.

_**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**_

_Desde el baúl de Connie_

_Cha-chán!_

_Siento que sea muy cortito, pero es un primer capítulo de transición (:  
_

_Lily vuelve a Inglaterra, pero ¿qué o quién le quitó sus sueños y esperanzas?_

_Bueno, como verán, he decidido continuar este fic (99)_

_ESTE es el primer capítulo del fic._

_La anterior fue una viñeta de los nombres de Lily que está conectada con el fic. Como la primera, también iré subiendo viñetas con los otros nombres de Lily y guardaran una relación con la Lily actual, como recuerdos de su pasado, ¿entienden?_

_Bueno cualquier duda, en un review, me consultan xD_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, a las que no dejaron, a las que agregaron a alertas y favoritos._

_Bss_

_Connie_


	3. II capítulo

_**Summary: **__Desde que nacemos obtenemos distintos nombres, no sólo el elegido por nuestros padres. Lily Luna Potter ha obtenido varios nombres en su vida, algunos malos, algunos hilarantes, pero algunos han marcando su corazón. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, sólo algunos personajes son creados por mí._

**Luna, Lunita, Lu**

**II capítulo**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

El carruaje alado avanzaba tranquilamente por el cielo, el cual estaba coronado con un gran sol de destellos de oro. Todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos para llegar a Grimmauld Place, y Lily se removía incómodamente en el asiento entre sueños.

Pocas noches en los últimos dos años había dormido bien, ya que sus sueños se veían invadidos con tristes recuerdos, y a pesar de que en el día fuera la dama de hielo, por las noches volvía a ser una niña asustadiza. Gracias a Merlín, Beauxbathons no tenía dormitorios compartidos.

"_Hoy era el día de _su_ cumpleaños, y con un amor puro e inocente, raramente visto en las chicas de su edad, Lily caminaba por el callejón Diagon. No le había avisado que iría, pues quería que fuera sorpresa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras con saltitos de niña, no muy acordes a su cuerpo que rápidamente se convertía en el de una mujer. Echó unos polvos en la puerta que había comprado a sus tíos, y le puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Se escuchaban ruidos en la habitación del fondo, y se dirigió hasta allí esperando encontrarle. Sin embargo, se encontró con tal espectáculo, que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él sólo la miró, y con una mirada desdeñosa, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Lily se quedó plantada frente a la puerta por unos segundos, y luego salió corriendo. Entró al Caldero Chorreante, y salió al mundo muggle…"_

Lily se despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta el lugar en que se encontraba. De nuevo el mismo sueño. Le hartaba de sobremanera seguir soñando lo mismo, y aunque en el primer año había llorado cada noche, ahora lo único que sentía era un gran despecho y rabia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle tal cosa?

Debería haber escuchado a Damari cuando le decía todas las cosas horribles que se comentaban de _él. _Haber escuchado a Albus decirle una y otra vez, que _él _no le convenía. Pero a ella le habían importado poco los rumores, los consejos teñidos de odio que su hermano le daba. Porque Albus _lo odiaba,_ aunque ella nunca llegó a saber la razón.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ya nada servía recordar el pasado, sólo le traía dolores de cabeza. Como el que tenía en esos momentos.

Miró por la ventana, y pudo ver a lo lejos los tejados de Grimmauld Place, no que acaso viera el suyo.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Dos años sin ver a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus primos, tíos y abuelos. Siempre había pensado que la familia Potter-Weasley era una linda combinación. Cuanto los había echado de menos. A petición de ella se había quedado lo que quedaba de las vacaciones de quinto y las vacaciones de sexto en la casa de su tía Fleur y su tío Bill. Ellos eran fantásticos, pero no era lo mismo.

¿Cuántas cosas podrían haber pasado en los últimos años? ¿Seguiría siendo su papá el Jefe de los Aurores? ¿Cómo habrán sido los últimos reportajes de su mamá para El Profeta? ¿Habría James por fin encontrado una novia, o seguiría igual de mujeriego? ¿Seguiría siendo Albus tan tímido con las chicas?

¿Cómo estarían Rose y Hugo? ¿Y todos sus tíos?

Ya no podía esperar más, sólo quería verlos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una pequeña lucecita frente a sus ojos. Aimeé.

Era una pequeña hadita de las que habitaban los patios de _Le château Beauxbathons. _La había conocido en una de sus primeros días en _le château _y con una pequeña pelea, empezó una gran amistad, distante por parte de Lily y molestosa por parte de Aimeé. En los últimos días le había informado que le encantaría conocer Inglaterra y que se hospedaría en su casa en su estadía.

-Lee-lee, deberías tomar tus cosas, dudo que se bajen solas- dijo Aimeé con retintín en la voz.

-No, pero hay una hadita, que si no se calla, las cargará como un burro.- dijo mirando como el carruaje descendía.

Aimeé la fulminó con la mirada, pero se abstuvo de volver a hacer comentarios. Se había dado cuenta del humor de Lily, siempre tratando de esconderse. Cuando el caballo se detuvo frente a las casas 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place, se subió a la cabeza de Lily para tener una mejor vista.

Lily descendió con elegancia y miró las casas con brillo en los ojos, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se doblaban tenuemente.

-Sonríes- comentó Aimeé. A pesar de molestarla la mayor parte del tiempo, entendía a Lily, y se tomaba todas las pocas muestras de cariño de Lily como lo más normal que hubiese visto, aunque no lo fuera. La empatía era uno de los tantos dones de las hadas.

Lily simplemente lanzó una risita pequeña, era imposible negárselo a un hada.

-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- dijo en voz baja y clara.

Frente a ellas una casa empezó a aparecer entre las casas 11 y 12, invisible a los ojos de los muggles. Oscura y desaliñada, el número 12 no se asemejaba a sus dueños.

-Wow, linda aparición, un toque muy halloween- comentó Aimeé.

-La casa de los cuentos-susurró la bruja.

Y así lo era.

Grimmauld Place 12 guardaba tantas historias, algunas terroríficas, pero otras hermosas, que quizás en alguna otra ocasión se enteren. Cada rincón de la casa contenía susurros del pasado, emociones del presente y expectativas para el futuro.

Lily encogió sus maletas con un movimiento de varita, y las puso en el bolso de mano. Tomo aire y se dirigió hasta la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. No se veía nadie por allí y estaba todo oscuro. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo una voz ronca y fría, desde el pie de las escaleras. Esa voz no le parecía conocida y por un momento se asustó. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por tamaña estupidez y entró con elegancia y seguridad a la casa.

-Que te importa- le respondió sin levantar la voz un ápice.

Empezó a sortear la oscuridad, y no había alcanzado a dar ni tres pasos cuando dos fuertes brazos la inmovilizaron.

-¿Pero qué…?- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando sintió una varita en su cuello. Aimeé se había escondido en su cabello apagando su luz. Hada cobarde. Este tipo ya la estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó cerca del oído.

-Podrías soltarme, estúpido- le espetó furiosa. – Soy Lily Potter-.

La presión de los brazos se aflojó y la varita desapareció de su cuello, prendiendo las luces.

-¿Lily Potter? ¿Lily, eres tú?- preguntó incrédulo. El muchacho era alto, de pelo castaño ceniza y ojos color miel. Aparentaba como veintitrés años. Su cara se le hacía familiar.

-No, fíjate que soy la esposa de Merlín. Por supuesto que yo, soy yo- dije de mal humor y sarcástica, pero sin dejar a un lado su elegancia. – La pregunta correcta es: ¿quién eres tú? O ¿Qué haces en mi casa, no dejándome entrar en paz?

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente por un rato. Eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, pero aprovechó de mirarlo también. Al posar su mirada en él, sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado. Andaba sin camisa, y a pesar de su edad, nunca había visto a un hombre sin camisa, a excepción de su padre y sus hermanos. Desvió la mirada, pero sin mirar al suelo.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Aunque podría ser bastante justificado ya que no nos vemos hace más de ocho años. Soy Teddy Lupin, _Luna. _-.

_Luna._ Ahora lo recordaba. Él siempre había sido su "primo" favorito. La única persona que la llamaba, porque se lo permitía, por su segundo nombre. Hace ocho años, él se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Como lo había extrañado los primeros meses, con sus hermanos en Hogwarts y con Teddy en el extranjero, se había sentido muy sola. En esos tiempos solía ser una niña amable, cariñosa e inocente. Ya no era lo mismo.

Salió de su asombro y lo miró distante, sin dejar expresar ninguna emoción por su "primo". Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre, como todos los demás.

-Ah, eres tú, Teddy- comentó mientras tomaba la maleta que había dejado caer al suelo. –Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Están mis padres?-

Ted la miró extrañado, viendo los grandes cambios de los años en Lily. Ahora ya era toda una mujer, pero también era muy fría. ¿Por qué sería?

-Salieron con tus hermanos, llegarán en cualquier momento-.

-Subiré a mi cuarto- dijo Lily en voz baja.

Salió de la habitación sin saber que dejó a Ted pensando en ella. Subió las escaleras lentamente y mirando todo con detenimiento. Entró a su pieza y la encontró tal cual la había dejado hace dos años. Apoyada en la puerta suspiró profundamente, recordando a Ted y a su yo anterior con amargura.

Su pieza era color lila y blanco. Tenía muchas flores en la ventana, que seguramente su madre se habría encargado de regarlas, y un mural con muchas fotos. En todas ellas salía feliz. Con sus padres cuando era una bebé, con sus hermanos, cuando entró a Hogwarts, con Teddy, con Rose y Hugo, con Damari, y con… _él. _Miró la foto con la amargura reflejada todavía en sus ojos. Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que había pasado con _él _sería tan feliz.

Aimeé salió de su cabello y se fue a posar a las flores.

-Lindas flores- dijo con deleite-, por cierto, ¿quién era él?

-Es el ahijado de mi padre. Crecí toda mi vida con él. Cuando tenía diez años se fue a USA a estudiar y desde ahí que no lo veía. Lo quería mucho.

-Pues a mí se me hace que todavía lo quieres mucho- comentó ella.

-Es un hombre-.

-Claro, es un hombre.- respondió con un susurro la hadita. No sabía lo que le había pasado a Lily antes de llegar a Beauxbathons, pero se imaginaba que eso la había cambiado mucho. Pudo percibir en el chico los sentimiento de cariño, asombro y admiración hacia ella, pero también la tristeza y la incredulidad. ¿Habría cambiado mucho?

Lily tomó la foto con las manos y luego de echarle una última hojeada, la quemó. Vio como el fuego consumió la foto y súbitamente sintió mucho sueño. Se recostó en la cama y se sumió nuevamente en un sueño intranquilo. Sería muy feliz el día en que durmiera nuevamente en paz.

_**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**_

_Desde el baúl de Connie_

_Holaam ¡!_

_Perdón por no haber subido antes. Estaba en mis exámenes finales._

_Lo siento muchoo ¡!_

_Primera aparición de Teddy. Al fin…_

_Ya Lily verá a sus padres y hermanos en los próximos capítulos._

_Un beso a todas._

_Connie_


End file.
